1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for the dispersal of cremated remains. More particularly, the present invention is directed to methods for respectfully preparing, transporting, and releasing balloons having cremated remains contained therein, and apparatuses for effectively carrying out these methods.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Final disposition of the deceased is one of the oldest institutions of nearly every civilization. The philosophical, religious, and/or socio-political implications of death have continuously led to highly structured belief systems centered on ritual and ceremony to properly and respectfully mark the passing of life. One concept which lies at the heart of many of these belief systems is the final journey to a better place. Whether or not literally enacted, as practiced by the Vikings who launched their dead in longboats, this concept provides innate comfort for those whose lives have been touched by the deceased. Another concept commonly expressed is the desire for a final resting place that reflects an appropriate environment which may be dear to the deceased.
Currently, the usual practice of ceremonial burial, which may be preceded by cremation, seems to many to be inappropriate or insufficient for meeting these concepts. For example, cemeteries are both restrictive in their locations, and to some, a depressing and solemn resting place. Accordingly, the practice of cremation followed by scattering of cremated remains is often willed or otherwise desired. To carry out this practice often creates a burden in properly preparing, transporting, and disseminating the remains, which may lead to such desires being unfulfilled. This may be especially true when the deceased is a pet or other domesticated animal, for which proper and respectful final disposition is not normally provided for.
Various methods and apparatuses for the transport and/or dissemination of cremated remains have been the subject of earlier patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 44,877,203, issued Oct. 31, 1989 to B. Harden describes airborne scattering of cremated remains. This patent also describes placing ashes in a sealed fabric container that may be opened at the desired location/altitude. To use this device, a moving aircraft must be used. U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,253, issued Feb. 28, 1995 to D. Humble et al. describes a wind driven transport device for cremated remains. This seaborne vessel does not provide for dissemination, but includes identification for return of the remains for subsequent interment. A burial/cremation case that may be used to transport a dead animal is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,548, issued Aug. 30, 1994 to J. Zerick.
Devices and methods for filling balloons have also been the subject of earlier patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,267, issued Feb. 18, 1992 to A. Gee describes an apparatus for filling balloons, where various items are placed in an interior cavity. Another device for inflating balloons is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,595, issued Jun. 16, 1992. U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,891, issued Mar. 22, 1994 to A. Schalk describes a holding device for balloons which may include illumination means.
Devices for filling bags or the like with granular material are described in UK Patent Specification 1,199,580, published Jul. 22, 1970, assigned to Fr. Hessr Maschinenfabrik Aktiengesellschaft; and UK Patent Application GB 2,181,400 A, published Apr. 23, 1987, assigned to Corrugated Products Limited. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.